


81018

by llillilhollillil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sad Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llillilhollillil/pseuds/llillilhollillil
Summary: — Эй! — Барнс комично округлил глаза от неожиданности и несильно стукнул друга по плечу, — Если ты хочешь назвать его Джеймсом, тогда прекращай обращаться так ко мне!<...>— Ни за что на свете, Джим!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	81018

**Author's Note:**

> Упс...
> 
> Есть также здесь:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10011844/25761651  
> https://fanficus.com/post/5fa16e2045734d00178e5eae/post-part/5fa16e8645734d00178e5eb0
> 
> У работы есть что-то вроде внутренней зарисовки для тех, кто хотел флаффа:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10098820/25984719

22321

Питер старательно поправляет вязаную шапку и упрямо смотрит на трёх мальчишек, которые загнали его в какой-то переулок. Он всем видом показывает, что не боится их и готов драться, если будет нужно.  
— Эй! Отстаньте от него, иначе я спущу на вас Джека! — внезапно раздаётся уверенный и громкий голос мальчишки, который стоит, уперев руки в бока, с гордо вздёрнутой головой.  
Паркер вспоминает, что часто видел его, гуляющим с какой-то огромной, похожей на бездомную, собакой, а ещё, кажется, они живут в соседних квартирах.  
Трое хулиганов как-то испуганно переглядываются и сбегают, не очень-то им хотелось познакомиться с этой гигантской и на вид совсем не дружелюбной собакой.  
Спасший его мальчик подходит к нему и, с улыбкой протягивая руку Питеру, громко заявляет, что они теперь друзья, что он будет защищать и его тоже, и что его имя Баки.

161227

— Эй! Стиви! Стиви! Смотри, кто у меня есть теперь! — Питер, забавно скача вокруг чуть более щуплого мальчишки, чем он сам, любовно прижимал к себе шевелящийся комочек ткани, — Он такой милый, правда? — Паркер отогнул край, показывая маленького бело-рыжего щеночка.  
Роджерс не удержался и протянул руку, давая себя обнюхать, чтобы после погладить.  
— Конечно! Как его звать? — Стив увлечённо гладил щенка, из-за чего очень сильно испугался, когда кто-то несильно ударил его по спине, заглядывая через плечо, — Баки! Не пугай меня так больше, пожалуйста.  
Мальчишка на год старше Стива и Питера рассмеялся, кивая головой. А после с интересом посмотрел на то, что Паркер держал в руках.  
— О! Это ведь сенбернар, — Баки, так же как и Стив до этого, протянул руку, позволяя щенку обнюхать его, — Пити, ты, где его достал?  
— Тётя купила! — Питер крепче прижал щенка к себе, довольно улыбаясь, — Я хочу назвать его Пауком или Джеймсом, — задумчиво протянул мальчишка, хитро смотря на самого старшего в их компании.  
— Эй! — Барнс комично округлил глаза от неожиданности и несильно стукнул друга по плечу, — Если ты хочешь назвать его Джеймсом, тогда прекращай обращаться так ко мне!  
Питер рассмеялся, отрицательно мотая головой, как бы говоря, что такого никогда не произойдёт.  
— Ни за что на свете, Джим! — мальчишка смешно скорчил рожицу, высовывая язык, — Тогда будешь Пауком.

101332

Питер с открытым ртом смотрел на всё вокруг. Внутри SI* выглядел ещё круче, чем снаружи. В принципе, Паркер этого и ожидал, но всё же. Пятьдесят этажей оснащённых по последнему слову техники лабораторий и мастерских были просто раем для любого заинтересованного в науке парня, коим и являлся Питер. С восхищением смотря по сторонам, он совсем не заметил, как один из особо «умных» одноклассников решил сначала наступить Питеру на ногу, а потом и ударить под дых, громко восклицая о том, что ему вообще-то лучше смотреть по сторонам, а то вдруг на него случайно кто-то наступит. Паркер только глубоко вздохнул, отходя в сторону.  
— Я с ним поговорю, хочешь? — Стив зло посмотрел в сторону Дэна, сжимая кулаки.  
— Чтобы он и тебя начал задирать? — Питер невесело хмыкнул, смотря на друга, который, кстати, был ниже его на почти голову, — Нет, спасибо, а то и Джеймс в это всё решит влезть.  
Стив неодобрительно покачал головой, всё ещё раздражённо смотря на компашку Томпсона*, а потом перевёл такой же взгляд на Питера.  
— Ты мог бы хотя бы сказать учителю на счёт этого.  
Паркер покачал головой. Ему жутко не хотелось влезать в разного рода разбирательства, потому что проще было смолчать и перетерпеть, нежели разгребать потом все последствия ябедничества.  
— Эй! Анютины глазки*, ты чего завис? Не уж-то тебе такое нравится? — один из компашки Дэна похабно усмехнулся, подмигивая Питеру.  
Роджерс, который уже явно не мог терпеть оскорбления в сторону своего друга, дёрнулся, собираясь ударить парня.  
— Молодые люди, мы вам не мешаем? — экскурсоводка с укором приподняла левую бровь.  
— И-извините, мисс Лорел, — неловко произнёс Питер, дёргая за край одежды друга.

101432

— То есть… — Бранс на секунду замолчал, выдерживая злую паузу, — Какой-то мудак тебя обзывает, докапываться до твоей ориентации и с недавних пор избивает, а ты, Питер Паркер, молчишь? — Джеймс кладёт руку на плечо парня, не сильно сжимая, — Почему?  
Питер непонимающе смотрит на друга, нервно расчёсывая вчерашний укус. Ему жутко неловко от взгляда Баки, который смотрит с одной стороны осуждающе, с другой же стороны с каким-то пониманием и сочувствием.  
— Я не… — Паркер закусывает губу, стараясь сформулировать свою мысль и с удивлением замечает, что в очках почему-то стало резко очень некомфортно, — А что я должен был сказать, Джим? Меня не особо беспокоит то, что делает и говорит Томпсон, просто… Мне, кажется, проще перетерпеть это, чем начать разбираться. Да и… Докапываться до ориентации, это ты слишком загнул. Я не гей, Джеймс.  
Барнс смотрит на него выжидающе и как-то неверующе, словно ждёт, что Паркер скажет, что это он шутит, и что он, вообще-то, собирался сказать об издевательствах учителям или ему, по крайней мере.  
— Ты не шутишь… — во взгляде Джеймса промелькнула обида, — Ясно, прости, что завалился к тебе вот так вот, пока.  
Питер в шоке смотрит на то, как Барнс разворачивается и уходит, даже не обращая внимание на Паука, который пытается остановить его, выпрашивая ласку.

21033

Драться зимой — холодно.  
Нет, это, конечно, логично и Питер понимал, что так и будет. Но просто не ожидал, что вернувшись домой, найдёт парочку сильных обморожений. Некоторые участки кожи могли потянуть на обморожение первой и даже второй степени, не так уж и серьёзно, как могло бы быть.  
Снимая с себя чёрный костюм, Питер вдруг с ужасом заметил пузырьки с бурой жидкостью в них и сильным воспалением вокруг на спине. А вот это потянет на третью степень, или даже на четвёртую, кто знает, возможно, регенерация, буквально, спасала сейчас Питеру жизнь.  
Паркер со страхом смотрел на сильно повреждённый участок кожи, надеясь, что завтра всё пройдёт и ему не придётся пропускать школу. Он и так слишком зачастил с прогулками, да, и отговорок для Стива становилось всё меньше и меньше с каждым разом. Зато настойчивость Роджерса наоборот росла быстрее, чем следовало.  
— Ахуеть…  
Питер вздрогнул, резко оборачиваясь и смотря на шокированного Джеймса с паникой во взгляде.  
— Я… Джим, я могу…это не то, что ты думаешь, я… — Паркер судорожно соображал, что нужно сделать и сказать, чтобы хоть как-то выкрутиться из этой ситуации.  
— У тебя вся спина обморожена! — Барнс резко схватил его за руку, дёргая в сторону кровати и заставляя улечься на живот, — Ты вообще головой думаешь, идиот? Нет, ну, серьёзно, то я узнаю, что какие-то придурки в школе тебя бьют, то я узнаю, что какие-то сумасшедшие психи, опять же, тебя бьют, — Джеймс несильно сжал плечо, лежащего на животе парня, — Я сгоняю за лекарствами, а ты даже не думай вставать.  
Питер благодарно улыбнулся, стараюсь не расплакаться от осознания, что ту ситуацию они оставили в прошлом, и что Барнс снова будет с ним общаться.  
Когда Джеймс вернулся с пакетом, в котором были лекарства, Питер всё ещё лежал на кровати и мысленно проигрывал их предстоящий диалог.  
— Прости, — тихо сказал Паркер, когда Барнс сел на кровать, доставая что-то из пакета, — Я…  
— Нет, Пит, послушай, я тогда был не прав. Я не должен был обижаться и злиться на тебя, просто не имел права это делать. Но я… — Джеймс глубоко вздохнул, аккуратно смачивая марлю каким-то противно пахнущим антисептиком, — Блять, Питер, я чертовски испугался за тебя.  
Паркер тихо зашипел, стоило Барнсу прикоснуться влажной марлей к повреждённой коже. Не то чтобы боль была нетерпимая, просто сама мокрая тряпка казалась Паркеру невероятно горячей.  
— Я тоже поступил глупо, но…ай! — Паркер резко дёрнулся от неожиданно сильной боли, когда Джеймс задел один из пузырьков, — Но я просто не хотел тебя беспокоить и чтобы ты влезал во всё это.  
Барнс как-то понятливо вздохнул и пробурчал что-то на тему того, что угораздило же его дружить с двумя «героями». Питер тихо рассмеялся с его реплики, невольно сравнивая Джеймса с многодетным папашей, чьи дети постоянно влезают в драки.  
— Вообще-то это уже не смешно, — каким-то странным голосом заметил Баки, — Потому что так и есть! Я вас старше и должен вам помогать, но вместо того чтобы попросит меня, вы кидаетесь на людей, как Дон-Кихот на мельницы.  
— О боже! Это что литературные шутки? — спросил Питер с притворным ужасом и даже немного извернулся, чтобы посмотреть на друга, — Кто ты? И что ты сделал с Джеймсом Барнсом?  
Джеймс расхохотался, аккуратно, накладывая повязку на спину.  
— Стив знает? — Бранс смотрел внимательно, в то время как Питер пару секунд просто с недоумением смотрел на него.  
— А ты о?.. — Паркер покачал головой, точнее попытался, оказывается, это трудно сделать, когда ты лежишь на животе, — Нет, я и не собирался ему говорить, да и тебе тоже Джим. Слушай, это опасно. Я имею в виду, знать, кто скрывается под маской Человека-паука. Потому что те, с кем я сражаюсь, будут искать тех, кто мне дорог, а ты, Стив, тётя Мэй. Вы мне дороги и…  
— Эй-эй, я понял-понял, — Барнс поднял руки, как бы говоря, что сдаётся, — Но теперь я знаю, и даже не думай, что я от тебя отстану, потому что ты явно не умеешь нормально обрабатывать раны.  
Питер благодарно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как сердце пропускает удар.

3733

— Эй, Питер, слушай, а ты бы не хочешь познакомиться с парнем, его имя Рассел, он также хорошо в химии разбирается, как и ты, — Барнс с хитринкой посмотрел на обедающего парня. Тому, кажется, его слова пришлись по вкусу, в отличие от Стива, который посмотрел на него с укором.  
— Баки, хватит всем искать пару! — Роджерс произнёс это со смесью лёгкого раздражения и смущения.  
Паркер же пару секунд глупо хлопал глазами, пытаюсь понять, что только что произошло.  
— Стой, что? — Питер даже вилку уронил от такого заявления, — Джеймс, я же просил!.. — Паркер нагнулся за упавшим предметом, как вдруг услышал свист и какой-то комментарий на счёт того, что у него неплохой зад, — Чёрт.  
Барнс сразу же подорвался с места, уверенно шагая в сторону Дэна Томпсона и, кажется, намеревался врезать ему пару-тройку раз, хотя его походка выглядела расслабленной и непринуждённой.  
— Что заступаешься за своего парня, Барнс? — Дэн издевательски поднял бровь, закатывая рукава, — Что ж не зря ты тебя зовут Баки*, — в лицо Томпсона прилетел хороший такой удар, — Ты!..  
Джеймс усмехнулся, как бы спрашивая «ну, я и что», Питер же быстро подскочил к нему, не давая ударить Дэна ещё раз, Стив же наоборот подбежал к Томпсону и ударил его в живот.  
— Кстати, а может, хочешь познакомиться со Стейси, она тоже во многом разбирается? — Паркер посмотрел на Барнса, который, кажется, уже даже забыл, что только что ударил кого-то, — Эй, Стиви, оставь это безмозглое существо, — Джеймс с улыбкой притянул Роджерса к себе за край школьной рубашки.  
— Джеймс! Нет, я не хочу!.. — Питер начал было объяснять, что не нужно ему не с кем знакомиться.  
— Джеймс Барнс! Стивен Роджерс! Живо в кабинет директора! — учитель химии крепко схватил двух мальчишек за плечи, подталкивая в сторону выхода.  
— Ну, ты подумай, Пити! — непринуждённо крикнул Баки, хватая Роджерса за руку и таща его за собой к директору.

31039

Питер судорожно стучал в дверь Джеймса, молясь, что он не сильно опоздал. Надетый под обычную одежду костюм немного раздражал, и, вообще, Питер надеялся, что сегодня вечером ему не придётся снова применять силы Человека-Паука. В руках был свёрток из плотного картона, внутри которого лежал подарок для Джеймса.  
— О, Пит! Привет…  
— Привет, Джим, с днём рождения, прости, я сильно опоздал, да? — быстро и извиняющийся затараторил Питер, протягивая подарок.  
Барнс рассмеялся на его поспешную речь, принимая подарок и запуская Паркера внутрь.  
— Ты ничуть не опоздал, — произнёс Джеймс, заходя на кухню и с интересом начиная открывать подарок, — Ни Стиви, ни Мони ещё не пришли.  
Питер смущённо почесал голову, надеясь, что не ошибся с подарком. Потому что, по его мнению, его подарок по сравнению с подарком от Роджерса был намного хуже.  
— Стой, что? Кто? — Паркер вопросительно уставился на друга, — Мони? Типа Моника? Та, что учится в твоей параллели?  
— А? — Барнс прекратил попытки развязать ленту и начал искать что-нибудь, чем можно её разрезать, — Нет, та, что учится с тобой в группе. Она такая миленькая, когда пытается учить меня чему-то.  
Питер удивлённо смотрел на друга, слегка растерянно моргая. То, что Джеймс начал встречаться с его новой подругой слегка обескуражило его.  
— Дай сюда, — вздохнув, Питер забрал у Барнса коробку, спокойно разрывая ленточку и протягивая её обратно.  
Джеймс только ошеломлённо посмотрел сначала на Питера потом на разорванную ленточку.  
— Иногда я забываю о твой супер силе… — несвойственно для самого себя пробормотал Барнс, — Ты шутишь? Это же Ка-Бар? Блять, Питер, это ахуенно, — Джеймс крутил нож, с восхищением рассматривая его со всех сторон, — Где ты его достал? Его же не так просто купить!  
— Ну… — Паркер смущённо посмотрел на друга, — Вообще, это нож Чёрного мастера, — Я поэтому-то и задержался. Пришлось выискивать его логово и, эм, сражаться с ним…  
— Ты серьёзно, — ошеломлённо прошептал Джеймс, откладывая нож в сторону и крепко обнимая паучка, — Питер-мать-твою-Паркер, я тебя люблю, — куда- то в макушку сказал Барнс.  
Питер неуверенно ответил объятия, запоминая, как звучит фраза «я тебя люблю», сказанная Джеймсом в его сторону.  
Внезапный стук в дверь прервал этот неловкий, но такой желанный для Паркера момент.  
Вчетвером они пошли в один из хорошо знакомых баров Бруклина, весело шутя и переговариваясь. Джеймс, как именинник вызвался платить за все напитки, которые они сегодня выпьют.  
И, в общем и целом, вечер бы был идеальным, если бы не испуганные крики людей где-то на соседней улице. Питер дёрнулся, стараясь сквозь шум в баре, услышать сигналки полицейских машин. Крики людей становились всё громче и громче, и, кажется, где-то даже раздались несильные взрывы, но полиции так и не было слышно.  
Паркер быстро оглядел бар, выискивая Джеймса, чтобы сказать ему, что он обязан идти.  
— Джим, эй, Джеймс! — Барсн нашёлся возле барной стойки рядом с Моникой, — Я…прости, Джим, я должен идти, прости, — Паркер нервно поглядывал на выход бара, вслушиваясь в происходящие на улице, — Прости, пока.  
Даже не слушая, что пытается сказать ему друг, Паркер резко разворачивается и бежит к выходу, расстегивая рубашку и доставая маску из кармана джинс. Выбежав на улицу и быстро оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что никто за ним не смотрит, Питер надевает маску.

31039 11:56

— Вчера в полдесятого вечера произошло нападение возле бара «Mission Dolores», — каким-то грустным голосом говорил ведущая срочных новостей, — Как сообщает один из наших корреспондентов, нападавшим был неизвестный злодей в волчьей маске. По счастливым стечениям обстоятельств, Человек-Паук пришёл на помощь незамедлительно, спасая находившихся там людей и вступая в схватку с бандитом. Нападавший сразу же направил, странного вида оружие на нашего героя, но прежде чем он успел нажать на курок, Человек-Паук стрельнул паутиной, не давая выстрелить. Было ли это ошибкой героя или оружие работало неисправно, но оно взорвалось. Этот взрыв унёс жизни пяти человек, — ведущая новостей на секунду замолчала, заставляя Барнса нервно крутить в руках стакан с алкоголем, — Саймона Чейза, Элисон Вуд, Питера Паркера, нападавшего и Человека-Паука. Соболезную семьям погибших, — стакан в руке Джеймса лопнул, кажется, ведущая ещё что-то говорила, — …сегодня город лишился своего главного защитника и героя, — это было последнее, что смог уловит Барнс, прежде чем вскочить с барного стула и кинуться в сторону выхода.  
— Баки!.. — Стив выглядел как-то размыто, то ли от выпитого алкоголя, то ли от слёз.

31139 01:20

_Привет, Стиви._  
_Если ты это читаешь, то значит я погиб во время драки с очередным злодеем. Прости меня… Прости, что погиб, прости, что не сказал, что я Человек-Паук, прости за всё, за что мне стоит просить прощение._  
_Я…я даже не знаю, что сказать…я столько раз переписывал эти чёртовы письма, что уже сбился со счёту, но, знаешь, каждый раз не могу подобрать слова._  
_Если тебе интересно, то Джим знал…случайно попался ему на глаза, снимающим костюм, после первой драки с Чёрным мастером. Это было жутко неловко._  
_Ладно… Стив… Стиви, я очень надеюсь, что ты добьёшься всего чего ты хочешь. Только, пожалуйста, пообещай, что всегда будешь тем, кто ты сейчас. Я имею в виду, что не прекращай верить и сражаться за правду._  
_Твой лучший друг,_  
_Питер._

_Привет, Джеймс._  
_Я бы очень не хотел, чтобы ты читал это письмо, но раз ты это делаешь, я проиграл. Проиграл очередному злодею, надеюсь хоть достойно, а не из-за своей тупости. Прости, я пытаюсь быть оптимистом, хотя знаю, не нужно._  
_На самом деле, я…блять, это не первый раз, когда я так волнуюсь, переписывая письмо для тебя, но…это первый раз, когда я хочу написать это._  
_Я хочу признаться тебе в твой день рождения, сказать, что влюблён в тебя уже несколько лет. Я только боюсь, что в этот день ты будешь с девушкой. Тогда я просто не смогу, Джим, я не смогу тебе признаться._  
_Прости за то, что ты это читаешь накануне своего день рождения (я очень сильно надеюсь, что накануне, а не в день), потому что после него я снова перепишу это письмо._  
_Джеймс, я люблю тебя._  
_Прости меня,_  
_Питер._

**Author's Note:**

> *я не нашла точно время, когда было положено начало СтаркИн, но представим, что примерно в 30х годах, компания уже была основана.  
> *Да-да, дедушка того самого Флэша Томпсона.  
> *Pansy, что в переводе значит «Анютины глазки», но в слэнговом английском обозначает педик/гомик (поэтому будьте аккуратны с этим словом).  
> *buck с английского самец(оскрбл)/козёл/олень, суффиксы –ie и –y(т.е. последняя буква имени) используется как уменьшительно-ласкательные. Так что всё жизнь Барнса звали «козлик».
> 
> ____


End file.
